


On my mind

by Xfilesshipper



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xfilesshipper/pseuds/Xfilesshipper
Summary: 2018 where do we stand now?A meeting between them changes everything.They think everything is over and they are happy with their lives but something is missing





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 David

His sofa is so nice to cuddle into. He is sitting or maybe lying in it and is tapping on his phone. He is not looking for anything when suddenly a message pops up.

"Hi D, how are you?" G

He looks at the text like he think it will go away if he look at it to long.  
Why is she sending him a text right now? They hasent spoken in months. He felt good about it. He was in a good place right now.  
His heart was ticking faster, what was this now then? He felt almost dissy. Only a few words that didnt mean anything but his heart was like an fastgoing train. 

A girl come in the room, he closed his phone and looked up at her with a smile on his lips. Was it a fake smile?

\- So David I am thinking of going to the club tonight. What do you think of that? Dancing and drinking?

\- No cant we stay here? Cook something, watch a movie?

The girl looked surprised, like her question wasent a question. 

\- Come on. 

\- No I am staying here. But its ok for me, you go out? 

Sometimes their age difference wasent a problem but this sort of thing made him think of a blond petit little woman. She had never turned him down like this. She would have loved this, she would have.......

Stop David, just stop that. What the hell are you thinking of? Dont do this to yourself. She is out of your life now. 

His girlfriend turned around without saying a word. He could feel she was angry at him but he didnt care about that right now. 

She left his place without even saying goodbye.  
He felt bad but she have to learn that they could do things on their own. The worst thing he knew was not to be able to do things seperated. A good relationship depends on it. 

He had a really nice evening. He had thought about answer Gillians text but had desided not to. 

Suddenly his phone was ringing!!

"GILLIAN"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Gillian 

The woman in the mirror looked back to her and she could se for the first time in a very Long time that she didnt look happy. It was something or maybe someone who did this to her.

She texted him without even think. She didnt want anything from him, maybe just a nice little something that she knew he could write to her. She had texted him for over two hours ago but still hasent got any answer. She didnt know why but she wanted to talk to him. 

She wanted to hear his voice or maybe only his Words. She knew he had a new life now. She thought he was happy now but this wasent anything, this was so innoncent. It was it? 

Get a grip Gillian. Or maybe she could call him? That didnt hurt anyone right? 

So she called.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 THE call

The phone was ringing. He didnt know if he was supposed to take this or not. He didnt know if he wanted to talk to her right now. But then again, what harm would that do? 

So he took her call.

Her voice was silent and he had a hard time to even hear her.

"Hi D!"  
"Hi Gillian!"  
" You didnt answer me, so I decided to call. I hope its ok. "  
"Yeah I am sorry, I was a little surprised to hear from you. Its been a while. Are you ok?"  
"Well, yes and No! I dont know anymore. I just wanted to talk to you. I dont know why really. I wanted to hear your voice."  
He could hear she had tears in her voice. He didnt know why or what to say to her but he felt like he wanted to say that everything will be fine.   
" Well is there anything I can do?"  
" Not really but sometimes talking to you is enough."   
" Why is it like that? You dont call in months and then all of sudden you call me from nowhere. I dont know what I can do for you. "  
" I am sorry. This was a mistake!"

She was gone. Good work David he thought. Why did you have to upset her and more important why do you care so much? 

He texted her. 

"I am sorry Gill. If there are anything I can do, call me!"

She didnt call. She was gone again.

Davids girlfriend come home but he felt like he didnt wanted to talk to anyone right now. He pretended to be in deep sleep. She went to bed drunk as hell and fall asleep in two seconds. He felt bad about it but he didnt want to let her se him like this. He didnt even know what is was that happened to him. 

Only one thing was in his head. And it wasent the right thing...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 and so we meet again

David was nervous for today. He had put on his best jeans, a White t-shirt and a black jacket. He was going to a panel and meet fans and that was fun. 

She would be there....

Gillian

Well David you can do this. You have a new beautiful girlfriend and was pretty happy. He should be able to play cool with her, after all he is an actor. 

But wait why was he gonna have to play. There wasent anything going on. He didnt speak to her at all after that last text he send her. She was history and a good friend. A really good friend. A really hot sexy Good.....wait stop that. Damn you for doing this to me..stupid mind...

He shouldent show her anything. He was gonna play this all of. She wasent even intresting for him. Not anymore. 

....................................................

Gillian was ready to go. She had put on a black satin dress. Killer high heels and that bracelet somebody gave her once upon a time. 

She hade some makeup and pink lipgloss. She felt Beautiful and was ready to meet the crowd.   
This was gonna be fun.   
Well David would be there, but he was only a memory for her, wasent he?  
He with his new girlfriend. He with that hazelbrown.... No Gillian dont fucking go there....behave yourself.

........................ ...........

They both arrived almost THE same time, it was like they where feeling exactly when to go. Like they had two identical minds for when to show Up. 

David is out from his car two minutes before Gillian. He is standing infront of the house and have a perfect view to se her car arrive. The door opens and his eyes are totally locked att her. It is almost funny and he dont know if he is gonna cry or laugh. She walks straight towards him. He dont know if he is gonna faint or what. He feels dissy and everything is spinning. 

She is infront of him now and her blue eyes are sparkling. What the fuck is this? Whats THE matter with him... 

He takes her hand and he slowly embrase her. They hug for a few seconds and the air between them is electric. He wants to Kiss her neck, he wants to Kiss her lips, he wants to.....

Her voice wakes him Up.

\- David. Good to se you. Its been a long time.

\- Yeah I have missed you..

His Words slips out and he think its better to shut the fuck up now, before something else slips out...

\- Really???

She licks her lips and her eyes is burning holes in him. 

Gillian tries everything she can not showing him anything. Maybe she is doing a crappy job but she is pretty satisfied so far. Her arm is hooked to his arm and they walks together like they have done many Times before. This is gonna be Good. This is not even hard she thinks for herself. David is watching her, she can feel his gaze but its nice. 

David is unsure, her really tries to take care of this moment. Doing the right thing, saying the funny answers like always. She is lauging and thats good, we are fine he thinks.  
But then again there is this burning feeling in his chest, this thing he feel that is new and that he cant stop from coming throw. 

What the hell is it?

Suddenly he feels her hand on his back. She is not thinking when she does it. It is like an instinct. 

When Gillian feels his muscles on his back a shiver is coming down her spine. He feels so Good....

Stop it stop it..... 

She cant stop touching him but she knows that she should do that because its not right. 

When she lets go of him she feels something on her back. His hand is now on her lower back. 

He makes small circles on her back and she really have to put in all power she got to dont lean into him. 

Yeah this is going Well...

**Author's Note:**

> A work in progress  
> I dont know where it Will take us.  
> Xfilesshipper on Instagram  
> Join me there


End file.
